Bechloe on their first christmas together
by brookeljames
Summary: Tumblr prompt 'Beca/Chloe Their first christmas together.'


"Get up you two!" Aubrey yelled as she threw the door to Chloe's bedroom open "we're driving up to Chloe's parents house in a half hour and you both better be ready."

Beca groaned as the door was slammed closed again but smiled when she felt Chloe shuffling back into her chest.

"We really need our own place." Beca murmured and Chloe let out a tired chuckle, assuming it was just sleepy Beca talking.

"It's still dark outside." Chloe whispered as if talking to loud would cause the sun to rise.

"It's also Christmas." Beca said, burying her face on the back to Chloe's neck "The first Christmas we get to spend together."

Chloe turned, her chest now flush against Beca's and her nose pushing lightly against the brunettes, her eyes still half closed.

"I love you." Chloe's breathed, more tiredly than seductively, against Beca's lips.

Beca chuckled as the redhead fought to keep her eyes open "I love you, too but we gotta get up so that I can go meet your family."

That seemed to wake Chloe up. The idea of Beca meeting Chloe's family was terrifying for both of them. For Beca because she didn't even think she was good enough for Chloe's so what would the redheads loved ones think? And for Chloe because she knew Beca didn't like kids or touch feely people and that's exactly what her family were.

"Stop it." Chloe murmured when she noticed the look on Beca's face.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and you _are _good enough for me."

"What if your parents don't think so?"

"They will," Chloe assured, pushing on Beca's shoulders so that the brunette was lying in her back with Chloe hovering over her "I promise."

"But what if..."

"Then we'll come home. Play mariokart and eat chocolate." Chloe smiled, lowering her head and pressing her lips against Beca's for a few seconds "But that won't happen, they'll love you."

Beca jumped when there was a loud bang in the door "Get. Up!" Aubrey called making Beca roll her eyes as Chloe pushed herself off of Beca.

"What a bitch."

"Behave." Chloe warned as she began getting dressed.

"You know I'm serious. After New Years is over we should look for somewhere to live."

"Together?"

"Well yea," Beca nodded as she leant up on her elbows and looked at Chloe "I hate my dorm room and I hate being here with Aubrey just as much."

"She's my best friend." Chloe sighed, throwing Beca's clothes at her.

"No, I know. And I don't hate her I just can't deal with her for an extended period of time."

"Ok, we'll talk more about this tonight."

"Is that a no?" Beca murmured as she began getting ready.

"That's a yes but we will talk more tonight."

Beca just nodded, that wasn't exactly the reaction she'd expecting when she asked Chloe to moving in together.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Chloe said when she noticed the dejected look on Beca's face "I'm just a little worried right now but I _do _want to move in with you."

"See, you're worried about your parents not liking me just as much as I am."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried you won't like my parents or my family."

Beca frowned "Are you crazy? How could I _not _like the people who gave me you."

"_Ah_, you said something romantic!" Chloe pointed at Beca as a grin formed on her lips "You can't take it back."

Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes as she walked towards Chloe "I mean it. I bet your parents are just like you. Oh god, three of you."

"Four. I have a twin brother remember."

"Oh god, it's hard enough dealing with one of you."

Chloe smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly "Thank you."

"For what?"

Chloe shrugged, she didn't know what Beca had done but it seemed to calm her down "For being you I guess."

"Oh, well that's not a problem."

"Come on, we'd better go before Aubrey has some sort of heart attack." Chloe said, holding her hand up when Beca opened her mouth "Don't you dare."

Beca frowned at first before realized what Chloe was talking about "No, I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was going to ask if you wanted to present now or later?"

"I don't think we have time for that."

"No, I wasn't talking about that. Your Christmas present wasn't just gonna be sex, I did buy you something."

Chloe's eyes lit up as she grinned and grabbing onto Beca's hands "You did?"

"Of course I did, numbnuts. You want it now?"

"Yes please." Chloe grinned like a child, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Beca turned and began rummaging through her pockets on her jacket.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just close your damn eyes, Beale."

Chloe let out a dramatic sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Ok." Beca murmured, more to herself than Chloe as she walked back over to the girl.

"Can I..."

"No, keep'em closed." Beca mumbled as she fidgeted with the box in her hand before taking a hold of Chloe's left hand and slipped the ring over the girls ring finger.

Chloe's eyes sprung open, looking straight down at the silver ring on her finger "Is that..."

"No, It's not an engagement ring. It's one of those rings that say I love you so damn much and I promise I always will."

"A promise ring?"

"Yea. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you but we're still in college so I don't want to propose to you just yet but that ring basically means that I will. I don't know when but I will."

Chloe smiled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth "I only got you headphones."

"Headphones?" Beca cheered and Chloe nodded, nudging her head towards her wardrobe.

"Right at the back." She said, spinning thee ring around her finger to see _'Cb+Bm'_ engraved on the back "You got it engraved?"

"Of course" Beca called, her head and shoulders burying inside Chloe's closet "Ah!" She called pulling out the box and her eyes widened when she saw the headphones "Beats, Chloe? These cost a bomb!"

Chloe just hummed, to engrossed in looking at the ring.

"Are you guys ready?" Aubrey asked, walking into the room.

Chloe spun around, holding up her hand to Aubrey "Look!"

"What? No, you aren't getting married."

"No that's not..."

Aubrey ignored Chloe and stomped pasted Chloe and to Beca, who was just pulling the headphones out of the box when Aubrey grabbed her collar and yanked to her feet.

Beca looking confused, looking for Aubrey to Chloe and back again "What?"

"You are nineteen. She's twenty one you're not getting married!"

"Aubrey this isn't an engagement ring."

"Yea, so get your hands offa me you crazy broad"

"Then what is it?"

"Just a damn ring. Anyway it wouldn't be any of you're business if I wanted to marry Chloe right now!"

"I'm her best friend!" Aubrey growled, her voice slightly louder than normal.

"And I'm her girlfriend!" Beca yelled back and Chloe's eyes widened in surprise, not used to Beca getting so annoyed by Aubrey "I get that you don't think I'm good enough for her but she will _never _find someone who loves her as much as I do!"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca "I didn't say you weren't good enough I said you were to young to get married."

"Uh, Aubrey could you go take the cases down to the car."

Aubrey just nodded, figuring the girls needed space.

Chloe sighed when she heard Beca draw in a slightly shaky breath and walked over to the girl, placing her hands on Beca's cheeks and forcing the girl to look at her "I love you, you understand? I love you so much that it hurt went you aren't here. It kills me when you stay in your dorm room and I'm in bed alone without you and waking up in the morning to a cold bed is worse. I've never been this happy before or ever felt this way about anyone and that's how I know you're good enough for me. It doesn't matter what _anyone _else thinks, you mean _everything _to me, Beca, please never think otherwise because it kills me seeing you think that way."

Beca just pulled the older girl into a hug, running her hand up her spine and resting it in her shoulder "I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed contently against Beca neck, wrapping her arms tighter around the brunettes neck "Did I ever do anything to make you feel like you weren't good enough for me?"

Beca shook her head, her chin resting on Chloe's shoulder "This is all me. I just feel like I'm punching above my weight with you."

"That's just because I'm taller then you." Chloe teased, pulling back and taking a hold of Beca's hands "Lets go."

"Why did we pick Christmas for me to meet your 'rents?"

"Because you refused to come on Thanks Giving."

"Probably not my best idea." Beca murmured, getting into the back seat of the car.

"Listen," Aubrey started, turning to look at Beca as Chloe climbed into the car next to the brunette "I'm sorry for before."

"Yea, me to. I didn't mean to yell."

Aubrey just nodded as she began driving.

Chloe's parents house was two hours away and with every passing second the knot in Beca's stomach tightened.

"I'm kind of freaking out." Beca murmured, her leg bouncing as they pulled up into Chloe's old neighborhood.

"You're over thinking everything. Just be yourself, that's enough for me so it will be enough for them." Chloe said, getting out of the car and bouncing up the steps to her door.

"Compliment her moms cooking. He dad loves his ties, even if it's horrible say that you like it. They're huggers so try not to tense to much." Aubrey murmured as they headed up the steps and into the house were Chloe was already hugging her parents.

"And this must be the girl we've heard so much about." The woman smiled, walking past her daughter and over to Beca "She's even more pretty than you describe, Chloe."

Beca just smiled, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug and avoided tensing by just thinking it was Chloe hugging her "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, please call me Carol."

Beca glanced at Chloe then at Aubrey before nodding.

"And I'm Steve but you can call me Mr Beale for now."

"Dad!"

"What? She's your girlfriend, I have to me tough."

"You were never 'tough' with any of my boyfriends."

"You were never serious about them like you are with Beca."

"That's ok, sir. I get it."

The man smiled before turning and walking towards the front room "She gets it."

"I thought I could smell nail polish and flowers." A voice said from the stairs catching Beca, Chloe and Aubrey's attention.

"Shut up, knuckle head."

The boy grinned "Aubrey, looking as tightly wound as ever. Maybe I could help you with that kink in you neck."

"Don't touch me, Caleb." Aubrey warned and Beca grinned to herself.

"And this must be the infamous girlfriend. I've gotta say you don't seem Chloe's type."

"Yea, the lack of penis and addition of boobs seem to give people that reaction."

The boy grinned, pointing at Beca but looking at his sister "I like this one. But actually I was talking about this whole punk rocker, leather jacket, thing you have going on. Chloe's always been a jock kind of girl."

"Yea well I can slap a mean J-shot when life requires me to.

"You play hockey?"

"I'm from Montana, what do you think?"

"Jesus, Chloe if you don't marry this one I will." Caleb said as he walked towards the front room.

Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around Beca's arm "If my _brother _like you everyone else will."

"Your brother seems cool. And the teasing Aubrey just made me like him right off the bat."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, walking into the front room, Beca and Chloe closely following, Beca's hand clutching onto Chloe's.

"CoCo!" A voice yelled as two children ran over and wrapped their arms around Chloe's legs.

"Sam, Ruby. I want you to meet my girlfriend Beca." Chloe said crouching down in front to the kids and Beca did the same.

"Hi." Beca smiled.

"I like your earrings." The young boy said "They're cool."

"You have nice eyes." The little girl murmured bashfully, scuffing the toe of her converse against the floor.

"Uh, thank you."

The children nodded before running off the play with the puppy.

"Lets go sit down." Chloe pulled Beca over to the sofa.

"Never met the 'rents, huh?" Caleb mumbled next to her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're a nervous wreck but don't worry, they love you but my dad thinks he has to play 'tough dad' because Chloe thinks to highly of you. Give it ten minutes and they'll be trying to sell Chloe to you for marriage."

"You're her brother, aren't you supposed to be sabotaging this?"

"Normally I would but I like you. You don't get many girls who play I've hockey."

"Probably won't like me much when I show you how to do a j-shot."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Completely."

"Fine. After dinner, over pools frozen over so you and I are gonna play."

"I you want me to embarrass you in front of your family then fine." Beca shrugged.

"Oh, it's on Benji."

"Beca." Chloe corrected.

"Doesn't matter when I kick her ass at hockey."

"That doesn't even make sense." Chloe argued, the little sister side of her coming out.

"Neither does your face."

"How old are you, four?"

"How old are you, four?" Caleb repeated in a high pitch voice making Chloe glare.

"Stop it."

Caleb just mumbled in the same high pitch nose.

"Mom! Tell him to stop!" Chloe snapped.

"Caleb!" Carol warned.

"Way to act twenty one, love." Beca teased, grinning at her girlfriend

"He's an abominable twit!"

"So's your mom."

"We have the _same _mom knuckle head!"

"My mom is still better."

Chloe opened her mouth to retailer but Beca stopped her "He's doing this to get a rise out of you and you're giving him exactly what he wants. Ignore him, we both know he doesn't think your moms a twit."

Chloe just growled at her grinning brother before wrapping her arms around Beca's and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"So, Beca, you're in the Bella's with Chloe and Aubrey?"

"Uh, yea. It's actually a lot of fun, I wasn't really expecting it to be when I joined."

"Then why did you join?"

"I kind of bullied her into it." Chloe shrugged as she looking up at Beca through her eyelashes.

"I'm glad she did though." Beca nodded, smiling down at Chloe before her attention was caught by a small hand on her foot making her sit forward and notice a toddler she hadn't even know was there "Hi." She mumbled, lifting the child up to sit on her knee "I didn't even know you were here."

The child just tilted her head, staring at Beca "Can't she talk?"

"She's eight months old."

"So?"

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head "No, Beca, she can't talk."

"But she can crawl." Beca frowned, looking genuinely confused but she'd never really been around a child before.

"You really know nothing about kids do you?"

"I know they cry a lot and want all of your attention." Beca said though she couldn't help but grin when the child in her arms grabbed onto her nose "Case in point."

"You look cute with kids."

"Don't you even. Aubrey all ready tried to castrate me over that marriage thing this morning never mind kids."

"You're getting married!" Caleb said, a little louder than intended, catching everyone's attention.

"No, Aubrey thought we were." Chloe assured, holding up her hand to shut her brother up as she looked at her parents.

"But you have a ring." Caleb grabbed her hand and looked down at the ring "Jesus, how much _was _this?" he asked, noticing how expensive it looked.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's just a ring." Beca assured, looking from Caleb to Chloe's parents "Not that I wouldn't love to marry your daughter, I would, I am, just not yet. Not while we're in college."

"Really?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at Beca.

"Yea, I love your daughter, she's best thing that ever happened to me."

The man sat still for a minute before nodded "Ok, as long as it is not just yet, you're both still young."

Beca was too shocked to speak at first, even Chloe looked a little shocked "Really?" was all Beca could come up with as the man smiled.

"Yea. It's clear you love our daughter and she seems to think the world of you. Just no wedding until you're _both_ out of college."

Beca nodded dumbly "Of course."

Carol smiled, getting to her feet "Come help me with dinner, sweetie."

Steve nodded, following his wife into the kitchen "What just happened?" Beca mumbled, turning to look at Chloe who had the same look of confusing on her face.

"I think my dad just gave you permission to marry me."

"Oh." Beca breathed, looking even more confused when the child in her arms yawned as she cuddled up to her, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I think she's tired." Chloe whispered, running her hand through the little girls hair.

"Then shouldn't we put her into bed." Beca said, nodding towards what she thought was the girl's bed.

"One: That's the dogs bed and two: She looks comfortable enough here."

Beca just nodded, smiling down at Chloe when the redhead rested her head against Beca's shoulder.

"Thank you for not letting freak and bail out of this."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, it was actually great."

"Give it time. I still haven't owned out at hockey."

"Your brothers a noob."


End file.
